Sandy the prankster and his partner Jack Frost
by splitpea202
Summary: It's a little known fact Sandy is a prankster. Wait until you see what happens when he teams up with Jack Frost. It's rated T for cussing (I'll edit it out if needed)
1. The prank on Pitch

Sandy was a prankster

It was a little known fact mainly because he never got caught and he rarely had time for a good old fashioned prank. But nonetheless he immediately recognized the signs of a troublemaker gathering supplies while trying to stay unnoticed.

So when he saw Jack Frost trying to sneak out of Santoff Claussen with pink dye, a marker, several cans of silly string, balloons, spray paint, and a pair of sunglasses he immediately went on edge.

Deciding to follow the winter sprite and not freak out the rest of the Guardians –he really wanted to see the out come of this- he flew behind him silently. The serious side of him nagged him saying that he should be working and spreading good dreams. Luckily the rest of him was pretty good at tuning the reasonable part out. Deciding that the kids were going to have to create their own dreams for the night, he followed Jack to his forever frozen lake.

Besides it was slightly entertaining to watch Jack juggle his supplies and staff and fly at the same time.

Once at the lake Jack dumped his supplies with a pile of other stuff and disappeared into the woods. Sandy, curious decided to take a closer look at the pile of random junk. Once again ignoring the part of his mind that said Jack would notice if his supplies were messed with, he began sifting through the stuff, noticing ANOTHER pair of sunglasses, several cans of glow in the dark paint, more spray paint, and streamers. _This must've taken him days to gather_, Sandy thought. Sadly he was so into his findings he didn't notice Jack sneaking up on him.

"Hey Sandy!" Sandy promptly leaped ten feet in the air and Jack's sudden appearance. "Whatcha doing?" Jack asked after Sandy had floated down to eye level, looking guilty. "Wait, never mind stupid question." He said as Sandy was about to answer. "It's kind of obvious what you were doing." Jack stated.

Sandy looked sheepish and silently inquired about the things with sand pictures of the pile and a question mark. Jack's eyes immediately lit up and he got "the troublemaking grin" as Bunny called it.

"Well since you asked nicely…" Jack drawled, his eyes flashing with mischief, he quickly and quietly outlined his stupid but _amazingly_ brilliant scheme.

"But I need a partner in order to make it happen…" Jack finished smiling excitedly, "Care to help?"

Sandy silently laughing at the plan and its creativity, immediately started nodding yes.

Oh he couldn't wait to see their victims face!

**_IMMA LINE HERE, FEAR ME :D_**

Pitch honestly had no fucking idea what the hell happened.

One moment he was getting his Nightmares under control, the next a he saw a flash of in his peripheral vision and got unceremoniously smacked in the face with something.

When he woke he didn't do anything except blink stupidly and wonder where the fuck he was. Eventually deciding to get up and figure it out instead of look like food for his Nightmares he slowly got up, groaning and rubbing the back of his head, where it had gone smack on the cold stone floor.

"What the hell happened last night…" he muttered rubbing his head… stopping with his eyes widening at the state of his evil lair/ cavern. _"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?!"_

Pitch's little hidey hole was big, cavernous and looked sort of like castle passages merged together in some places. The cages he held the mini tooths in hung from the ceiling with a few stray colorful feathers lying in them. A rusty globe showing the continents would display all the lights of children that still believed. Normally this would be the sight to greet his eyes.

Key word _normally._

Now it looked like a rainbow had barfed all over his home.

Someone had spray painted the ground and walls with all the colors of the rainbow. Random splashes of glow paint in neon pink, orange, yellow, green, and blue also littered the floor and were splattered all over the globe. Streamers were hanging off the cages, which were also tangled in the bars.

Pitch was interrupted from his gawking at his home by an upset whinny. Closing his eyes, he turned around; already fearing what he would see when he opened them.

He wasn't disappointed sadly.

The Nightmares… oh Man in the Moon, the Nightmares… someone had turned them _**COLORS**_.

Pitch held the muzzle of a poor Nightmare, which looked at him with a look of pure torture that BEGGED for mercy, that was dyed a ludicrous shade of neon purple. Hearing more tortured neighs; Pitch whipped around and spotted several more Nightmare horses that had been dyed various shades of neon colors and had streamers wrapped around their necks.

Horrified, Pitch ran off desperately looking for somewhere that had not been colorized, convinced this was a nightmare. Stopping when he passed by a mirror he had on the wall for some bizarre reason he no longer remembered.

Pitch looked at himself. Then closed his eyes and counted to a hundred then opened them again. Pinching himself quickly proved that he was NOT dreaming.

Pitch's hair was… Oh man in the moon, it was…a disgustingly, horrifyingly bright shade of **_pink_**.

Not only that. Someone had wrapped him in streamers and drew big rectangles for eyebrows on him, a moustache stitches, and a monocle.

All in _permanent_ marker.

_**IMMA 'NOTHER LINE, HELLO**_

Pitch's tortured scream could be heard all the way out of the lair.

Jack and Sandy were quickly reduced to rolling on the ground laughing from just snickering madly after the scream.

After half an hour of laughing their asses off, five minutes of catching their breath, and another five minutes of getting rid of the stitches in their stomachs, the looked at each other with matching trouble maker smirks.

"Same time next week?" Jack asked, picking up his staff and putting on a pair of sunglasses.

Sandy gave a thumbs up saying _Yeah!_

"Great, great to have you on board _partner_." Jack laughed handing Sandy the other pair of sunglasses he had hidden in his hoodie from the pile of supplies.

Putting on the sunglasses and floating away on his cloud of dream sand, Sandy promptly decided he was going todo this more often_. _He smiled.

Poor Bunny! He now had_ two_ pranksters to put up with.

* * *

**Yay, first submission!**

**Ok, this was too fun to write. Seriously I was resisting busting out laughing the entire time.**

**Now if you'll please, review, give me criticism (be nice), ask me questions, yakk yakk yakk, blah blah blah.**

**Oh! if you people want I can make this a series of drabbles about Sandy and Jack and their various pranks! I can except prompts, since this was a moment of insanity type of thing. Just no promises I'll update frequently. I have to study for an upcomeing precalculus test. _*shudder* Oh math you'll be the death of me..._**

**Oh yes, bedfore I forget... I apoligize if I offend anyone with the frequent cussing. I'm sorry the slipped out and the story doesn't sound right without it. If you guys want I'll go back and edit it out...**


	2. Bunnymund's turn

_How dumb does he think I am?_ Bunnymund wondered at the last Guardian meeting.

When he saw the Northern light's he had of course come thinking there was some huge disaster they had to deal with. So of course when he found out North just did that so they could spend time together was highly annoying. Bunny had googies to deal with! Not only that but he had to find new hiding spot for the eggs, make sure the dye rivers were running ok, that the plants in the Warren were fine, make sure the chocolate was the best, and plan ways to make sure next Easter went out with a bang to make up for last year's.

Voicing these complaints, North listened then promptly rattled off several reason s to stay and why it was a good thing that they spend time together like that would work better together. Bunnymund saw the reasoning behind them and understood the logic but he just did NOT want to be here. He'd much rather do this later when he had made sure his Warren was being run well enough that he didn't need to be there. Deciding that arguing his case wasn't getting anywhere, Bunnymund just decided to leave…

…only to stop when Jack Frost said "Aw, what? The big scary kangaroo is afraid of a little bonding time?"

Bunnymund slowly turned around "_What_ did you just say you little frost elf?"

"You heard me." The little white haired trouble maker stupidly had the guts to _grin _at him. "what'cha gonna do about it? _Kangaroo._"

Unsurprisingly this ended in a fight that ended with Tooth and North having to break it up and resulted in bunny staying for the meeting and Jack ending up looking like a kindergarten painting.

Luckily for the kid he had his hood up so his hair didn't get colorized.

Bunny still annoyed at the Kangaroo crack and secretly enjoying seeing Jack covered in color, kept glaring at the Winter Spirit.

So he immediately noticed when Jack got _that_ grin.

The _I-got-a-prank-that-is-going-to-cause-some-poor-spirit-lots-of -trouble_ grin.

_Oh Man in the Moon…_ Bunnymund thought and immediately started mentally preparing for any pranks to his Warren for the next month.

Sadly, he was so focused on Jack that he didn't notice Sandy looking at him, smirking mischievously.

After a month of nothing happening at the Warren, Bunnymund calmed down. Who knew, maybe the little bugger forgot? Or maybe he pranked someone else. Didn't Jack just have a huge spat with the stripey sleeved hoodie wearing freak that ran Halloween?

Buunymund was startled from his musing by a tap on his shoulder.

Turning around he found Sandy. "Oh, hey Sandy. What's brings you here to my War-"

Bunnymund wasn't able to finish his sentence since he got slapped in the face with a hand made of dream sand.

*SANDY THE PRANKSTER*

Sandy caught the unconscious pooka before he hit the ground. He and Jack wanted their victim sleeping not injured!

"Hey Sandy is he out yet?"

Sandy turned around to see a pair of skinny legs covered in black tights and clunky black rain boots ending at a mid thigh length neon green, purple, and black skirt and another skinny pair of legs covered in severely beaten up brown tight capris that were tied to pale calves by bailing twine. Hallow and Jack respectively.

"Yep, he's definitely out." Jack commented looking at the floating carrots made of dream sand above the pooka's head. "Hallow you brought the supplies right?"

"Of course!" Hallow the spirit of Halloween snapped, gesturing to the wagon full of stuff behind her. "What do you think I am, some noob off the street? I hang out with _Trix,_ Jack. I've learned to always come prepared."

"Sorry, yeesh, just making sure." Jack groused. "Hey you think you can find a spot to hide the Easter Kangaroo for a while?"

"Of course. I think I've been kicked out of here more than you have. Wonder if he's still mad about the tree thing…" Hallow muttered taking the six foot one pooka from Sandy and dragging him away to a quiet place.

_Tree thing?_ Sandy signed.

"I'll tell you later." Hallow promised.

Once the Pooka was out of hearing range, Jack turned to Sandy and said, "So, Sandy you ready to go egg herding?"

_Yes._ Sandy signed excitedly.

"Then let's go!" Jack promptly flew off cackling madly.

"…Huh. I guess being a guardian doesn't take away psychotic hyperactivity…"

Sandy started a bit at the sound of Hallow's muttering coming from behind him.

Turning around, he asked _Where'd you hide bunny?_

Hallow just pointed to a hill in the distance that was slightly taller than the rest while discreetly trying to hide a razor in her hoodie pocket.

Key words being try.

Sandy alarmed, pointed at it.

"Oh calm down, the rabbit's eyebrows will grow back in like three weeks. There's a _reason_ why the rabbit hates me… though that might also be because I hang out with Trix… Haha, that fool plays a mean joke…"

Sandy, deciding that Hallow's random muttering can be deemed important at a later date, floated off to go herd up Bunnymund's precious eggs.

Six hours, several bruises, two pissed off teenage spirits falling into the dye rivers, a trip to the grocery store, and several trips back to the wagon, the trio decided it was time to let their victim wake up.

*SANDY THE PRANKSTER*

"Urrghhh…What happened…" Bunnymund muttered sitting up slowly and putting his aching head in his hands.

Seeing that sitting still wouldn't help his headache, he started rubbing his forehead… Stopping when his paws felt shortened patches of fur.

"What the…" The pooka muttered, rubbing the spot where his eyebrows normally were. Feeling that they were in fact shorter and catching a whiff of candy corn, "What the- _HALLOW!_"

Scrambling out of the hill she clearly hid him in, Bunnymund started swearing viciously, most of them cursing the "damn Halloween brat", only to find no eggs in sight.

"Oh Man on the Moon…" Bunnymund muttered, and then ran off to find his precious googies.

Hoping they were by the Dye Rivers, all colored and ready to be painted with designs, Bunnymund ran to the river only to have those hopes shattered and noticing that Jack Frost _was_ part of this prank.

With good reason, the rivers were frozen solid.

Standing there, staring at his reflection in the surprisingly reflective ice, Bunnymund confirmed that he indeed has his eyebrows shaved off and contemplated the horror that came with Jack Frost teaming up with Hallow and by default, Trix the April Fool.

_Great._ He thought. _Just what this world needed. ANOTHER addition to the teenage terror dream team._

Shaking his head, Bunnymund ran off to go find his googies hoping that they didn't get glued together -_or frozen together_, he thought with horror- while he was unconscious.

"Where are they…?" He muttered, then spotting something a ways away that was egg shaped. "Oh thank the moon you little guys are- What the, these aren't my googies!"

Picking up the object that Bunnymund thought was one of his magic eggs he confirmed that it was in fact a regular, run of the mill, non magical egg.

If Bunnymund's worry for his eggs was bad earlier… than they were just tripled. Who knows what those terrors were doing to his googies!

After five hours of searching the Warren and several times having his hopes dashed where he thought he found his eggs only to find regular eggs, Bunnymund was five seconds away from opening a hole to the April Fools home and demanding _where the bloody hell they hid his eggs_, when he heard the faint sounds of the eggs clacking against each other and the frightened squeaks of terror.

Hearing this and noticing it came from a cluster of trees by one of the lesser used tunnels he quickly jumped over there.

And found that the terrors had trapped them in large bags ties to the tree branches and were frozen in large clusters on the ground.

Swearing that they were all dead next time he saw them and hoping the bags weren't booby trapped, Bunnymund started the hard task of getting down all the bags and de-freezing all the eggs on the ground.

Two hours of freeing all the eggs from their traps and finding out that _yes, they did in fact booby trap the bags_ (the dye would take forever to get out of his fur) Bunnymund was left wondering they managed to knock him out for so long. Trix's knock out gas was powerful stuff but it only lasted about three hours on him. This must've taken at least five hours to pull off! Since he didn't see any graffiti declaring _Trix was here!_ Bunnymund ruled out any direct involvement from Trix.

Then how did Hallow and Jack get knockout gas from him _if_ they did use it? The fool was notorious for keeping his pranking supplies under lock and key. And he definitely didn't let anyone have it without getting involved in one way or another. And the more Bunnymund thought about it, he didn't recall seeing a canister of the stuff near him when he woke up and he also didn't recall waking up to be knocked out again… So how'd they do it?

Then he remembered seeing Sandy and seeing golden dream sand in the bottom of the bags.

Bunnymund stopped dead. "Oh no… Sandy's joined the dark side…" He muttered in horror.

Strangely during all these events he didn't notice the small bat minion that was carrying around one of Hallow's special magic mirrors following him.

*SANDY THE PRANKSTER*

"GYAHAHA ! Let's get this straight… y'all pulled _this_ without any help from _me_? Dang that's it, y'all are helpin' me pull the next big'un." Declared Trix the April fool. He was currently lounging on the couch in Hallow's castle watching the reactions of the prank on the Easter Bunny. Throwing his head back and bursting into another fit of laughter, he threw an arm over Hallow's shoulders who was next to him and said "Who knew you could shave off his eyebrows without peer pressure? I've trained you well. And Jack and Sandy…Pranking gold you two. Pranking _gold_."

"Thanks, Trix…though I wish I didn't fall into the freaking dye pools. My hair'll be purple for a month…" Jack muttered fingering his hair which was currently a bright shade of purple.

Apparently white hair holds color _very_ well. Who knew?

_Least yours isn't pink._ Sandy signed, grinning.

"Hey! I saw that Sandman." Hallow growled, sulking with her face red. With good reason since her hair was currently a medium shade of pink.

"Hey it ain't bright pink, you should be happy you have brown hair instead of white." Trix laughed so hard at Bunny who was trying to get the eggs down with out triggering the booby traps on the mirror that his red and blue jester hat nearly fell off his red hair.

"Shut up Trix. Though I'm a bit more worried about our clothes. That was my favorite hoodie! I don't want to have to throw it out because I couldn't get the pink out." Hallow pointed out. Jack and Hallow shuddered at the thought of their clothes being thrown out because of dye stains.

_You two can wear cast offs from your closet like you are now. _Sandy pointed out since both teens were currently wearing something from Hallow's (surprisingly) large closet.

"Yeah but I don't want to wear this! I'd much rather keep my old clothes thank you very much." Jack whined. He was currently wearing a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees and an old blue t- shirt.

"Those are my clothes technically. So that's where they turned up when I lost them last time I stayed over here…" Trix finally took his eyes away from the screen long enough to notice something. "Hey Sandy apparently the rabbit noticed your involvement."

_Dang, well there goes my days of unnoticed pranking_…Sandy signed resignedly.

"Oh don't worry Sandy, think of it this way… He didn't know that you came up with the idea to hide all the eggs." Jack grinned.

"And he doesn't know that you came up with the plan to replace them with regular eggs and to recruit me… How'd you do that with out anyone figuring it out?" Hallow asked.

_I told everyone that you and Jack had a huge argument. I think it made Bunny think Jack was going to prank YOU instead of him…" _Sandy signed.

"Huh, so that's why everyone was asking me what happened between me and Jack…" Hallow muttered, green eyes wide with understanding.

"Gyaha, that's it, next time you two go pranking invite me alright? Sandy you got the brain of a professional." Trix grinned.

Jack looked at Sandy, silently asking _Can they join? _Sandy nodded and Jack quickly relayed the news to the two non guardians in the room. Upon hearing their immediate leaps at the offer and plans for the next get together, Sandy grinned evilly.

He now had _three_ partners, one of which was an undoubted professional.

He laughed. Man in the Moon help the spirit community.

* * *

**Hello, I'm back~**

**Sorry guys I would've had this up sooner but I accidentally deleted the first version of this. Then I had to go back and type it up. Though I am a bit glad I could rewrite it...**

**Also thanks 0Book0Worm for inspiring me with your _amazing_ suggestion. **

**Also this chapter introduces two Oc's Hallow the spirit of Halloween and Trix the April Fool. They play big roles in this fic because I couldn't picture North or Tooth or Bunnymund playing pranks like this regularly. So I had two Oc's who do pranks as part of their jobs! :D**

**Also review please. And if you have a suggestion or an idea you'd like to see written please private message me! Giving me suggestions in guest reviews is also fine but no garauntees I'll use it. They like to hide from me once I look at them once.**

**Bye bye, until next time~**


	3. Silly string part 1

It was about a month after the prank on the Warren, that Sandy realized something.

They never used the silly string from the prank on Pitch.

Wondering how the heck that happened, Sandy thought back to both pranks done so far. Not using it on Pitch's lair could be excused as not having time. Understandable considering the Nightmares weren't exactly _quiet_ and dying them took a lot of time. But Bunny's Warren?

Maybe they forgot the silly string because they never went to Jack's tree house. Out of sight, out of mind as that saying goes.

_And- Wait._ Sandy thought. He didn't think Jack was near his tree home. And the thought of using the silly string put a grin on his face. But he didn't want to work with the team right now.

Jack was busy. He still had to shepherd Northern winter and Sandy was pretty sure there was a blizzard in Siberia that he was currently battling.

Hallow? No, she would tell Trix probably. Then they would get into an argument. And she would be really quiet compared to normal.

Sandy honestly had no idea what the hell was up with them, but he really didn't want to figure it out right now.

Trix by himself? _Oh hell no_. Sandy shivered. Just…no.

Sandy decided to pull this by himself.

Settling himself down on his dream sand and giving it an order to go to Jack's tree he thought, _now… who to prank?_

Pitch was out. He was not risking it in there without Jack. And Bunny would immediately be wary. On top of that Bunny had told Tooth and North that he had joined the dark side. (Haha, that meeting was funny. He held a sign saying _Join us. We have Cookies._ After Bunny had said that.)

So the Guardians were out. Maybe he could prank the groundhog? _Nah too early._

_Oh look here's Jack's tree. That was fast. _Sandy looked up from his musings to see that his cloud of dream sand had brought him to Jacks tree faster than he thought.

Reaching in and grabbing the several cans of silly string, sandy tried to figure out who to prank. His mind kept wandering to his teammates. _Heh, why not prank them?_ Sandy thought with an evil little grin.

***SANDY THE PRANKSTER***

First stop: Jack's room at the pole. North had given it to Jack after the winter spirit had told them that he usually slept in tree branches.

Luckily for Sandy, it had large windows that opened from both the inside and outside. And Jack always forgot to lock them.

Once inside Sandy grabbed two cans of silly string and sprayed the bed with the stuff. He didn't stop until all three cans were empty and the bedspread couldn't be seen. And then he used another can to cover the windows and floor.

Satisfied with his work, Sandy left to go hit his second stop: Hallow's castle.

***JACK FROST IS ONE TOO***

Sandy had just arrived at Hallow's home. It wasn't until he was there did he recall how freaking _big _the place was.

Recalling the way to her living room, Sandy floated there and grabbed a can and started covering the couch.

Finishing that, he reached to get another can and cover the coffee table.

He was interrupted by a loud explosion and what sounded like screeching bats and something- several somethings- fragile shattering on the ground.

"_GOD DAMMIT, WHO BLEW UP THE KITCHEN AGAIN?!"_

Sandy quickly hid under the couch and saw a severely pissed off- and tired looking- Halloween spirit swearing and stomping off towards the kitchen. After hearing no more sounds for a while Sandy was about to come out only to cower under the couch again at the sound of screaming and _more_ crashing. And what sounded suspiciously like death threats and an electric mixer.

Sandy, deciding that _yes, he wanted to live _left for Trix's home just leaving the couch covered in silly string.

Seriously it was times like this that one remembered that Halloween wasn't always about candy and costumes.

***TRIX WAS HERE!***

Trix's home was thankfully a lot smaller than Hallow's home and didn't have little minions that caused kitchen explosions.

And on top of that the Fool was out cold in his room.

Sandy deciding to be cautious, hit him with some dream sand to make sure he'd be out all night.

Ten minutes later, everything in the living room and Trix's room (including Trix) was covered in silly string.

Seeing a job well done, Sandy left to spread good dreams. No one could blame him if he had an alibi.

***PFT YEAH KEEP THINKING THAT***

"Uuuuuugh… I hate dealing with stray blizzards…" Mumbled everyone's favorite spirit of winter.

Jack was bushed. No that would imply that he could keep his eyes open for more than 10 seconds. He was completely and utterly ready to crash and just wanted to get to his bed and sleep for a week, and oh look his windows already, wow that was fast.

Climbing into his room, Jack promptly made a beeline to the bed not noticing the silly string everywhere. Luckily the wind noticed and blew him away from the bed.

"What the- WIND! Lemme down! I wanna sleep!" Jack whined at the wind.

The wind didn't listen, it only told him to look at the bed.

"Oh…Fine! Just let me sle- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BED!?"

Needless to say, Jack had discovered the silly string. And he frankly was a little pissed, to say the least.

"Who- _Trix!_" Jack screamed, immediately thinking of the fool for some reason. Who else would do something so stupid?

Not once did it occur to him on his flight to Hallow's home (which had a portal mirror directly to Trix's house) that _he_ had silly string hidden away and that he showed sandy were it was.

***HALLOW IS NOT PLEASED***

Hallow was _not _a happy camper.

Someone- most likely one of the three idiotic bat minions which she really needed to keep in cages at the rate they were blowing crap up- had blown up the kitchen. _Again._

And while she was cleaning the mess up and directing the pumpkin minions to help, someone had coated the couch in silly string.

And on top of all this she only had three hours of sleep last night.

"This better not have been Jack's work…" She muttered.

Sadly not having enough sleep was a common thing for her and she could remember seeing silly string in Jack's tree home when he was naming all the little Baby Teeth.

"HALLOW! WHERE'S THE PORTAL TO TRIX'S HOUSE?!"

"Speak of the devil…" She hissed than went off to find the winter spirit before he froze the bat minions to the ceiling.

Luckily it didn't take long since he remembered the way to the living room. Only problem was that he flew right into her. And they wound up sprawled in a pile on the floor.

"OUCH! WIND!"

"JACK GET OFF YOU'RE HEAVY!"

"Ack- sorry."

After they were both up and had a distance of at least five feet in between them, did Hallow ask "So… Why exactly are you running around my home screaming like a serial killer is after you?"

Jack grumbled, "Someone silly stringed my room at the North Pole."

"I thought you slept in trees."

"Not anymore. North and Tooth made sure of that."

"And why do you think it was Trix?"

"Because he'll take the opportunity to prank anyone any day."

"Sandy knows where your tree house is."

"Yeah, so?"

"How do you know he didn't take the silly string from there and use it?"

"Uhhhhhhh…" Jack was silent he didn't think of that. Then "Pft, he's probably forgotten all about those. It's been nearly two months since we've been there."

"You're positive?"

"Yep."

"Okay then. Let's go." Hallow turned to leave and walked towards a small room across the hallway.

"Wait you're going too?" Jack mumbled, confused. "What did he do to you?"

Hallow stopped and looked at jack with an _are-you-kidding-me-face_. "Did you _not_ notice my couch?"

"What about your cou-Oh," Jack asked, turning around to and seeing the normally reddish orange couch covered in silly string. "Fair enough."

As they were about to step through the portal, did Hallow think of something.

"If we go check on Trix to make sure it's not him and it turns out it's not, then what?"

Jack answered once they were in Trix's living room.

"Then we go track down Sandy and dye him pink."

"You're evil when you're tired."

"Shut up you're worse."

***THE SANDMAN BETTER HIDE***

Trix woke up to two angry teenage spirits swearing out the Sandman.

"Hey what the hell are you people doing in my room? And why am I coated in silly string?" Trix mumbled sleepily and noticed he was covered in silly string when he sat up. "I'm surprised I didn't notice this sooner it's all tangled in my hair…" He said, fingering his hair, and watching flakes of canned foam fall out of it.

"Sandy covered my room in it" Jack growled.

"And he coated my couch in the crap." Hallow muttered. She was plotting revenge as she spoke. Both half asleep males could see that clear as the moon on a cloudless night.

"How do you know it's Sandy?"

"I had silly string in my tree house. Sandy knows that and clearly decided to use it." Jack then yawned. 'Hey, could I crash on your couch while you two, plot revenge?"

"There's a guest room down the hall on your right." Trix waved towards the door.

"Okay what do you have planned, it's all over your face you have some- Hallow?" Trix stared down at the Halloween spirit, who had passed out on the floor. " 'nother rough night, huh? Oh well… revenge can wait…"

He then fell back, unconscious before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**What's this?! An update?!**

**Yeah sorry about dissapearing for a while. I do that.** **I'll lose the urge to write or can't find inspiration well. But good news for you guys! This is a cliff hanger! We get to see our three little prankees prank revenge Sandy. Aren't you all happy I'm in a writing mood right now?**

**Now i just need to find better music to listen to while writing. Because Korn and Blood on the Dance floor CAN'T be good writing music for humor. Perhaps Lindsey Stirling music? I'm listening to that right now.**

**Also review please and if you can give me ideas! until next time lovelies! :)**


	4. Silly string part 2 (revenge)

"Sleeping Gas?"

"Check."

"Spare clothes?"

"Check."

"Water?"

"Check."

"Tuna fish sandwiches?"

"Che- TRIX STOP THAT THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"Well 'scuse me for trying to lighten the mood…" Trix pouted at Hallow who finished stuffing the things they needed into a bag.

"Ok Jack where'd you say the target was at?" Hallow said turning to face Jack.

Jack pushed off from the wall and walked over to them when they looked over to where he was leaning. "He's going to Santoff Claussen. There's a meeting tonight and he likes to take naps before the meetings. He usually sleeps in the library."

"And how do you know this?" Trix inquired.

Jack just glared. 'We've been planning this for two weeks. I've checked up with the yetis on where he sleeps. And I'm also the one who usually wakes him up for the meetings."

"Oh. Okay now that that's been cleared up lets do this! We want to have enough time so the dye works." Hallow declared then gestured to a large mirror that had a picture of the workshop at Santoff Claussen. "To the portal!"

***SANDY IS SO SCREWED***

After several close calls with the yetis, freezing several elves, and nearly knocking over a tower of toy robots when they arrived, Jack led the duo of non-guardians to the large library.

"Whoa! Who knew Santa had so many books?!" Hallow had yelped. "How much free time does he have exactly?!"

"Not nearly enough." Jack muttered, "Come on Sandy's over here. And be _quiet._"

Hallow and Trix nodded and Jack led them over to a large window sill. The Sandman was passed out on a large golden cushion that looked like it could be a bed by itself.

"Okay action everyone." Jack whispered. Trix and Hallow nodded and Hallow started handing everyone their needed supplies.

Once all were armed the Sandman got three very evil smirks. He twitched a little in his sleep as if sensing the evil intentions being directed at them.

"Let's get to work." Jack whispered.

***THREE HOURS LATER***

"Has anyone seen Jack?" Tooth asked, "The meetings about to start!"

North waved off her worried question with a large hand, "Calm down Toothy. Jack probably in library, with Sanderson. I send yetis to fetch them."

"Frostbite and Sandy are together?!" Bunny yelped alarmed. "Oh Nelly… I'd be careful next time you go in there mate. I'm telling you, if you aren't careful, you'll regret it!"

North once again waved off Bunny's concern. "Oh come now. Jack and Sandy know better. Plus Jack cares too much about books to pull pra-"

North was interrupted by three teen spirits flying full speed across the globe room, finally stopping by the firplace. Tooth, Bunny, and North could only stare.

Mainly because they looked like they just got into a fight with one of Bunny's dye rivers.

Bunny snapped out off his shock first and turned to North. "You were saying mate?"

"I think… he's awake… God…" Trix panted. His normal attire of a blue Jacket with a red collar and cuffs, a blue T- shirt, and blue jeans was covered in splatters of sparkly pink. His jester hat, instead of being on his head was in his hand with a pair of blue converses he always wore (that were of course, covered in pink splatters).

Hallow didn't look much better. She was holding her normal black hoodie with striped sleeves in her fist, and her black skirt and tank top were covered in pink dye, and her hair was a now glittery mess with streaks of pink. 'Who… who knew… He was _*pant*_ so fast?"

"I sure didn't. Next time we'll use _*whew*_ quicker drying dye." Jack said, leaning heavily on his staff. He looked the worst of all. His hair was, once again, not his normal shade of snow white, but a hot pink glittery mess. The hoodie and pants he wore would need to be scraped or thoroughly scrubbed so the dye would come out. And even then they would need to be re dyed to their normal colors.

"Jack, Trix, Hallow, What did you do-"North was once again interrupted, but this time by a _very_ angry sandman.

"Oh… never mind then." North said since his question was just answered by the sight before him.

All three Guardians stared at the _very_ pink and glittery sandman who was glowering at the panting tricksters. All three teens glared back albeit much more tiredly.

"Hey- you can't prank us back now. Not without getting pranked again." Trix panted, leaning against the fireplace mantle and pointing a pink stained finger at the sandman.

"Yeah… Since this is revenge for silly stringing our stuff…" Jack wheezed, glaring back at Sandy.

"What they said." Hallow said placing her hands on her knees.

The entire room was quiet except for the panting of the three teens for a moment.

The Sandman broke it but lifting up one small finger. _Tsk tsk tsk _he motioned. Then he pointed at them and signed _Never speak of this. Again._

He turned and pointed at the Guardians. _You too._

Needless to say none of them ever did… at least not in front of other spirits and Sandy that is…

* * *

**And the author got slapped aside the head for not updating her story in a timely fashion.** **See what happens when you're like me and are lazy? The Sandman smacks you until you finally post something. Yeah. This was going to be posted sooner I swear. Just my computer got replaced and I had a billion things in school due that were a huge chunk of my grade (which didn't all get completed...Ah fudge it, the quarter's over and it's mostly completed anyways...)**

**And also...Lately I've gotten into Creepypasta. Yeah the stuff with Slenderman and Jeff the Killer. I'm thinking of creating another story with the Guardians meeting various creatures from Creepypasta land along with a few OC's of mine. Not Hallow and Trix. Creepypasta OC's. Also the story won't be comedy. More likely action/ horror/ adventure whatever you want to call it.**

**If I post it, will you guys read it? Lemme know.**

**Anyway, give me ideas, review, all that good stuff. I'm on spring break! another chapter might get posted before you know it!**


	5. author's note

**I just realized the chapter I typed up for this story is more horror than anything...**

**Yeah so I'm going to make it a separate one-shot.**

**I'm sorry about the confusion, but it was like 4 in the morning when I posted that, so I'm going to fix that now.\**

**I'm working on the next chapter. It'll be up hopefully today :3**


	6. Elf-sicles

North was concerned.

With good reason.

The jingling of the elves' pointy uniforms that was normally constant background noise, was nowhere to be heard.

Now one would think that the elves being quiet wouldn't scare the large Russian as much as it does. Those people are unaware that last time the elves were quiet they had wandered out of the workshop and into the tunnels he used to exit the workshop with the sleigh.

On Christmas eve.

And managed to almost totally destroy the tunnels and the sleigh.

Who knew such tiny little creatures could cause so much destruction?

Anyhow, North was concerned and with good reason. So concerned that he left his latest project behind in his private workshop and set off to search for the little buggers. Walking past large Yeti's busy with making toys, stopping to sign the occasional paper, North searched for them for a good forty five minutes until he bumped into Sandy and Jack.

Or really got bowled over by them.

_"What?! Sandy?! Jack?!"_

"Ack, sorry North! We didn't see you!" Jack yelped, leaping gracefully off the large cossack.

"Is okay Jack, is okay." North chuckled at the winter spirit who's hair was still a glittery pink mess as Sandy helped up with streams of dreamsand. "Though should I ask why you are here?"

At this Sandy got a grin. A grin that would send little children cowering behind their mothers and had North wishing he had brought one of his swords even though it wouldn't do much against dreamsand.

"Just some... Revenge Sandy wanted to get..." Jack said lightly, like it wasn't a big deal, even though North had visibly tensed up and was trying to remember if he had done anything to piss Sandy off. "I got dragged along for the hell of it..."

North now looked ready to start knocking skulls together.

_Not revenge against you, North._ Sandy signed, noticing the way the Cossacks fingers were twitching.

North relaxed visibly.

The he cautiously asked, "Against who then?"

_If it's the Yetis,_ He thought, _This will not end well._

Sandy's answer was to simply wave his hand in a clear _follow me_ gesture.

Five very anxious minutes later, the had arrived in a little used room, off in one of the side branches of the workshop. North looked around.

He saw nothing.

He turned to Sandy and Jack. "What again are you showing me?"

Sandy facepalmed while Jack just shook his head. They then both pointed towards the ceiling.

North looked up and then couldn't do anything but stare in stunned silence.

_Well,_ He mused, _that explains why the elves where so quiet._

Judging from the way they were all knocked out with dreamsand and frozen to the ceiling also showed they'd be quiet for at least a few more days.

"Well?" Jack's excited voice broke North from his musing. "What do you think?"

North looked at the matching expectant, happy grins on Sandy's and Jack's faces for a while.

"Is good you two, is good." He eventually declared. "But-" He said as the two pranksters were about to leave. "-Next time warn before freezing elves. Do not want to have a panic over missing elves again."

* * *

**Short ripoff chapter is short and ripoff-y. Oh freaking well, I need to update this story. I would make it longer except I need to get word back on my computer.**


	7. Breaking the fourth wall

"Come _on_ can't you think of something?"

"You think I haven't _tried?_ I can't help that my _MUSES_ can't supply me with something decent and worth writing about."

_Well it's your fault for getting that Tumblr account._

"Can it, Sandman."

_I really think you should reconsider your drink-coffee-three-times-a-year policy._ Sandy signed to the very irritated, tired looking authoress.

"Sandy's gotta point, you look like you're ready to pass out." Jack said with a grin.

The authoress just glared at him with a look that said _I shall hurt you later_. "It's two in the morning you jerk. Of course I look ready to keel over."

"Sandy says that lately you've been staying up later than this and still have a hard time going to sleep."

"My dad woke me up two hours earlier than what I have been, okay? What do you want from me, I have enough with school coming up in two weeks."

"Write a chapter for your readers! Isn't it obvious?!"

"It's kind of hard to do that without Word on my computer."

"Oh, figure something out. Oh and try to update your story about the Baby teeth. I _know_ you have an idea for that. Seriously it's been like what half a year?"

"_Fiiiine_, I get on it. Just add _more_ to the list of crap to get done before school starts, why don't you..." The authoress grumbled and sat down in her spinny computer chair.

_FFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!_

The authoress slowly turned her chair so she faced the Sandman.

"A whoopee cushion? _Really?_"

* * *

**Yeah, this is how****_ that_**** goes...**

**This stuff seems to hit me in the middle of the night when I have either no energy, or forget about it once I turn on the computer.**

**And on top of what I wrote above, I have like three more story ideas... **

**Wanna list? Well here's a list anyway.**

**1: Creepypasta/ ROTG crossover- Jack runs into some internet legends that aren't exactly nice. So when they start hanging around him, he tries to get them to turn over a new leaf.**

**2: Lord of the Rings- Hobbits are adorable. And mischievous. Aragorn and Legolas regret ever telling them where the kitchen is. Gimli and Boromir regret ever challenging them to an eating contest. Gandalf sits back and enjoys the madness.**

**3: Lord of the Rings- Elflings are sweet and precious bundles of joy and happiness. Least that's what Elladan and Elrohir think before spending sometime at Mirkwood. Legolas is overjoyed to have someone there to prank. Que the beginning of the prank war.**

**Yeah my brain is about as hyper and random as my tumblr dash. **


End file.
